


I see you

by fandom_The_Magicians_2019, marla666



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 13:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20448209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Magicians_2019/pseuds/fandom_The_Magicians_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/marla666/pseuds/marla666
Summary: Он видит, как с каждым годом в волосах Квентина появляется все больше тонких серебряных паутинок. Они оба стареют вместе — от осознания этого становится спокойно, так будто все идет по плану.





	I see you

**Author's Note:**

> Немного грусти и ХЭ, присутствует легкий кинк на длинные волосы Квентина.

Элиот мог бы сходу, не задумываясь, назвать с десяток эпитетов, характеризующих Квентина, — банальных и не очень. Теплый. Надежный. Упрямый. Удивительный. Неуклюжий. И красивый, безусловно красивый, необычно, неочевидно, неявно. Если ты не умеешь смотреть, то с первого взгляда и не увидишь ни мелькающие в глубине карих глаз искорки, ни намек на искреннюю, яркую улыбку, так неожиданно порой озаряющую его лицо.

Но Элиот умел видеть подобные вещи, а может, это Квентин оказался таким особенным для него. Настолько, что было сложно отвести взгляд.

Когда Элиот наконец встречается с ним после долгой разлуки из-за исчезновения магии, то поначалу слишком растерян и почти ослеплен радостью. Однако потом он, естественно, подмечает мелкие изменения.

Например, Квентин носит черное, и этот цвет ему неожиданно к лицу. Как и длинные волосы, собранные в небрежный пучок, из которого регулярно выпадают пряди — настолько манящие заправить их Квентину за ухо, что невозможно удержаться от соблазна.

Но главное изменение Элиот замечает уже там, в Филлори, когда случается их первая с Квентином годовщина. Когда, целуя его, гладит по волосам, зарывается в них пальцами, несильно тянет за пряди, а Квентин тихо, едва слышно то ли стонет, то ли мурлычет ему в губы и прижимается еще теснее.

Сильно отросшие волосы Квентина — это не слишком практично в условиях их нехитрого быта, но, безусловно, красиво. И Элиот в деталях помнит каждый тихий вечер, когда они с Ариэль на пару перебирают, накручивают на пальцы пряди или, посмеиваясь, заплетают Квентину мелкие косички, а тот ворчит, но все равно позволяет им творить все, что угодно.

На одну из годовщин Элиот дарит ему деревянный резной гребешок. Квентин все время носит его с собой, хотя в этом и нет острой необходимости. Сентиментальная реакция на сентиментальный подарок.

После смерти Ариэль Квентин на десяток дней погружается в себя, ходит растрепанный и молчаливый, вяло реагирует на прикосновения, и Элиот справедливо решает его не трогать, дать им обоим время поскорбеть, как того требует сердце. Но однажды утром Квентин подходит к нему и решительно протягивает гребень.

— Кажется, сам я с этим безобразием на голове не справлюсь, — неуверенно говорит он.

— Что ж, Рапунцель, — Элиот, только проснувшийся, садится на кровати, — иди сюда.

Элиоту нравится расчесывать Квентина по утрам, трогая волосы, плечи, касаясь шеи. Завораживает то, как он покорно замирает, едва заметно вздрагивает от каждого прикосновения, как начинает дышать чаще, слегка приоткрывая рот. Все это, как правило, заканчивается сексом, и Квентина потом приходится приводить в порядок заново, но Элиот вовсе не против.

Голый Квентин с распущенными волосами, спадающими на плечи, выглядит как чертово произведение искусства. Особенно когда — напряженный, сосредоточенный — медленно опускается на член Элиота и смотрит потемневшим взглядом сквозь завесу волос, очередной раз упавших на глаза. Идеальное сочетание эстетики и эротики. Хорошо, что у них есть магия и надежные заглушающие заклинания, иначе — Элиот даже не сомневается — они бы не только разбудили своими стонами сына, но и подняли бы на ноги ближайшее поселение.

Иногда он чувствует себя околдованным, только вот заклинания и привороты здесь не при чем. Просто это Квентин: такой восхитительный в своей неидеальности, бесконечно идеальный для него. Каждое утро, каждый медленно тянущийся, словно смола на филлорийских деревьях, день, и, конечно, каждую жаркую ночь.

— Пожалуйста, сильнее, — тихо говорит Квентин, когда Элиот жестко сгребает ладонью его волосы. Такой горячий, тесный внутри, он смотрит тяжелым, темным взглядом, но не просит — скорее требует. Как отказать, да и зачем? Так что Элиот наматывает его волосы на кулак, тянет, заставляя откинуть голову, склоняется ниже, чтобы лизнуть шею. В ответ Квентин стонет — едва слышно и так чувственно, что у Элиота окончательно сносит крышу. Он двигается сильнее и резче, совершенно теряясь во времени и ощущениях, пока Квентин не кончает, даже не притронувшись к себе — так невыносимо сладко, что Элиот срывается следом.

Между ними тысяча важных мелочей, и кажется, будто это детали общего пазла. Иногда Элиот просыпается посреди ночи, чтобы вытащить изо рта случайно попавшие туда пряди волос Квентина: некоторые неудобства приходится просто терпеть ради чего-то более приятного.

Он видит, как с каждым годом в волосах Квентина появляется все больше тонких серебряных паутинок. Они оба стареют вместе, и от осознания этого почему-то становится спокойно, будто все идет так, как и должно быть.

Последнее, что Элиот помнит из той, иной жизни в Филлори, это как Квентин стоит к нему спиной, задумчиво глядя в сторону леса. Его длинные, стянутые в хвост волосы уже совершенно белые. Картинка красивая, будто из сна. Потом, в их реальности, когда его и Квентина догоняют воспоминания, все действительно кажется сном.

Таким прекрасным, что Элиот не верит, нет, боится поверить, отказывается это делать. Словно так действительно будет легче, и ему будет меньше хотеться протянуть руку и привычным жестом коснуться волос Квентина. Но теперь нельзя: вымученное «нет» тяжело, осязаемо висит между ними, и Элиот попросту не может, это было бы жестоко.

По отношению к Квентину, по отношению к себе самому.

Элиот думает: так будет правильнее для них обоих. Боже, как он ошибается.

Он понятия не имеет, сколько на самом деле проходит времени, какое бесконечное количество дней Монстр пробыл в его теле, но это становится совершенно неважным, когда он снова получает возможность видеть Квентина, касаться Квентина, сжимать его в объятиях. Они цепляются друг за друга как утопающие, как выжившие после крушения, как двое ненормальных. 

Их быстро оставляют наедине, буквально вталкивают в отдельную комнату, где Квентин тянет Элиота на кровать. Они лежат поверх одеяла то разговаривая, то молча уткнувшись друг в друга, хотя обоим по-хорошему срочно нужно в ванну и переодеться. На Элиоте какое-то невообразимое тряпье, кажется, оно даже в крови, а Квентин выглядит таким помятым и растрепанным, будто не спал вечность.

— Вижу, ты здесь без меня совсем от рук отбился, — говорит Элиот, приглаживая его волосы и заправляя короткую прядь за ухо.

— Некому было меня расчесывать, — тихо отвечает Квентин и улыбается. Так тепло, по-настоящему. От этого в груди становится тесно и больно, а глаза в очередной раз печет, но Элиоту это кажется правильным. Ему больше не страшно.


End file.
